russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior is a Child (TV series)
Warrior is a Child is a 2018 Philippine fantasy drama television series directed by Jade Castro and Ian Loreños, starring NJ Roben Asunto, Helen Gamboa, DJ Durano, Bettina Carlos and Val Sotto. The series was aired on IBC's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from April 30, 2018 to August 24, 2018, replacing Chacha. This is Helen Gamboa's third project under IBC after C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) and her very first lead role after having already portrayed supporting role in the primetime teleserye Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?. Synopsis The story revolves around Lorenzo Medina (NJ Roben Asunto), a young boy who prevented her biological parents because of biological grandmother, and under the care of Rodel (DJ Durano) and her doctor Marie Medina (Bettina Carlos). He provides proper love and support for him as he lives happily despite being poor and having a rare warrior condition. Lorezo will then preserve a cure, which inherited and resembling aspects her soul to become viable to her grandmother, Maribeth Lastimosa (Helen Gamboa). They then learn to preserve each other. Along the way, Lorenzo will eventually know her grandmother Mariibeth and her grandfather Daniel (Val Sotto) and Rodel eventually discovers that the young boy he is subjected of heaven is the fruit of his affair with Daniel. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'NJ Roben Asunto' as Lorenzo Medina *'Helen Gamboa' as Maribeth Lastimosa *[[DJ Durano|'DJ Durano']] as Rodel Medina *'Bettina Carlos' as Dra. Marie Medina *'Val Sotto' as Daniel Lastimosa 'Supporting Cast' *'Sherilyn Reyes-Tan' as Bibeth Abong *'Romnick Sarmenta' as Hajji Abong *'Patrisha Samson' as Alexa Abong *'Harold Rementilla' as Kristopher Navarro *'Robin da Roza' as Marcos Ledesma *'Joey Paras' as Philip *'Jedrik Yamio' as Nathan Abong *'Princess Angel Gacayan' as Erika Fuerte *'Trajan Moreno' as Carlos Sena *'Benjo Leoncio' as Benjie *'Jacob Benedicto' as Rommel *'Sancho Delas Alas' as SPO4. Manny Atienza *'Mark Joseph Tam' as Afred Quintos *'Ketchup Eusebio' as Samuel Cabangon *'Lourd Ljones Decena' as John Llansang *'Jan Marini' as Dra. Marian Suarez *'Willie Nepomuceno' as Father Bernard *'Joe Gruta' as the Taguso 'Guest Cast' *'Ramon Recto' as Victor Bandola *'Wendy Villacorta' as Lyn Placente *'Rufa Mi' as Medie Custodio *'John James Uy' as Thomas Bautista *'Claudine San Antonio' as Liza Mateo *'Lorenzo Mara' as Emilio Mendoza Episodes Soundtrack *''Warrior Is A Child'' (composer: Twila Paris) - Patrisha Samson *''Pilgrim's Theme'' - Bukas Palad Music Ministry References See also * EMMAN FRANC - Home | Facebook * Princess Angel Gacayan (@princessdyosa30) • Instagram photos and videos * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Warrior is a Child on Facebook * Warrior is a Child on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Telenovelas Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition